Connectors are known for terminating flat cable having round wire conductors, utilizing contact terminals which are electrically connected to the conductors by soldering, by crimping or by insulation displacement. These techniques work well for the types of cable conventionally known. However, with the entry of cable having smaller sized, more closely spaced conductors such techniques become difficult and less reliable, at the same time that there is increased desire for higher integrity signal transmission.
Specifically, it is desirable to provide a termination of small sized closely spaced conductors of a cable which is an assured and reliable termination.
It is further desirable to provide a connector which is matable with itself.
It is additionally desirable to provide as short a distance between insulated portions of two cables as possible by decreasing the length of the contact terminals, to minimize impedance discontinuity.
And it is also desirable to reduce the amount of metal contained in the contact terminals to optimize impedance matching of the transmitted signals.